


Promise you won't fall asleep

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Phrase Prompt, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, interruptions, scene filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 56: “Stay.”69: “F-Fuck.”86: “You promised you wouldn’t fall asleep.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Promise you won't fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick and David are cuddled up on David’s small bed in his hotel room. Alexis is out with Twyla for the night. David had just called Patrick his boyfriend for the first time and the two were glad to see the motel room empty when they got back to David’s room. The walls are thin and Johnny is on the other side of the door so they don’t do much but kiss and cuddle. At this point, they’re now just watching a true crime documentary on TV and are spooning. David’s got his back pressed against Patrick’s front with Patrick’s arm wrapped around him. They’ve gotten under the covers to be comfortable with the lights turned off.

“Are you falling asleep?” Patrick says softly in David’s ear with a soft kiss to his neck.

David feels goosebumps arise and he scoots himself in closer to his _ boyfriend_. He says just as softly, “No, I’m not,” but he does feel kind of tired. The whole day his anxiety has been sky high with the lip balms not being in their _ correct _ spot and just knowing that Stevie and Patrick were planning something to test him on his compromising skills made it all worse. Now, he’s feeling a lot better, especially in Patrick’s arms. He intertwines their fingers together at his chest.

Patrick kisses him on the neck again, squeezing his hand in his, he says, “Promise you won’t fall asleep.”

“Promise,” David says in a breath and he can feel Patrick chuckle against his neck then he doesn’t really feel or hear anything as sleep starts to pull at him.

*

David feels a shift in the bed then an arm squeeze him a little tight. He feels warm breath on his neck and a soft kiss. David moans and pushes back feeling Patrick strong and sturdy behind him. Patrick chuckles lightly in his ear and he whispers, “You promised you wouldn’t fall asleep.”

“Mmm,” David groans out lowly and tries to look at Patrick over his shoulder. He says, “Sorry, I just felt so comfortable.”

Patrick kisses him on the lips - well, more like half of his mouth since just his head is turned around and it’s an awkward angle. David turns around as gracefully as he can manage on the small bed and wraps his arm around Patrick pulling him in for a deep kiss. He hooks his leg over Patrick’s and presses himself closer to him. Patrick moans into the kiss so David slips his tongue inside his mouth. 

“F-fuck,” Patrick says when David’s lips move to his jaw and to his neck. 

Patrick never swears so when he does David eats it up, swallows the cursed moan and tries to elicit more out of him. David can feel Patrick’s arousal against his thigh, and surely, Patrick can feel his arousal. 

“_Patrick,” _David moans as Patrick grinds his hips against him. 

They hear keys jingle and go into the lock. “Ugh,” David groans as he removes himself from Patrick. Alexis walks in and sees the two of them in bed together, though now just laying there facing each other.

“_Ew_, David,” Alexis says as she steps inside, their mother behind her. “Were you two having sex?”

“Hello, boys,” Moira says as she makes her way to the adjoining door to go into her room.

“Hi, Mrs. Rose,” Patrick says sitting up.

David also sits up and groans, “Ugh! No, Alexis, what are you doing home already? Weren’t you going out?”

“I did, David, and now I’m home so,” She says with a flip of her hand at them before grabbing her pajamas and heading into the washroom. 

With both ladies gone David looks to Patrick and says, “Sorry about them,” with a small shake of his head.

“That’s okay,” Patrick says with a small smile. “I better get going anyway.”

“Stay,” David says quickly. He clears his throat and says softly, “Please?”

Patrick has _ that _ smile on his face. The one David thinks is soft and tender, he has that smile on when David does or says something he thinks is dumb but Patrick must think is endearing for him to smile at him in that way. He says just as softly, “Okay, David.”

David smiles and leans forward to kiss him on the lips. Alexis comes out of the washroom and says, “_Eww-ah!” _

“Fuck off, Alexis,” David says before kissing Patrick once more.

They get themselves ready for bed and with the TV off, David gets back into his spot in Patrick’s arms, back against him with his hand holding his. Patrick kisses the crook of his neck and cuddles himself closer to David and nothing could compare to how happy David is in this moment right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
